The objective of this project is to provide an efficient and rapid method of automated collecting of data concerning the clinical trials of experimental drugs. The system of computer processing of drug administration information provides accurate periodic summaries of all BCRP patients' drug therapy. Each drug card is typed containing the name of the drug, dose, route of administration, frequency, date, and patient's name and medical record number. Each card also contains the direct administration record as charted by the nurses at the time of administration. These cards are processed by optical character recognition and a weekly summary of all drugs ordered and their administration record, organized by patient and by problem, are produced.